When the tough get going, the going gets tough
by jockeygurl5
Summary: Cody gets a lesson from London in chapter 2. Chapter 2 is here! Chapter 3 will not be here until August 12. Very, very, very sorry for the major delay!
1. When the tough gets going

Zack: Maddie is so hot

Cody: Get a hold of yourself. She's not that pretty

Zack: Don't you dare say anything mean about Maddie. She's so cute in that mini skirt

Cody: Ya, sure, whatever. I met this girl at school, she is the hottest girl I have ever seen

Zack: Sweet, Can you hook me up with her?

Cody: No! Your crushing on Maddie. Plus I met her there's no way that she can mistake me for you

Zack: Maybe she can't and maybe she can

Cody: If you tough my girl I'm going to tell mom

Mom: Tell me what?

Cody: mom, Zack is trying to hook up with a girl I like

Mom: Zack is this true? I thought you were crushing on Maddie, which will never go out with you

Zack: How can I give up crushing on hot young girls?

Mom: Maybe you should control yourself

Zack: Okay I'll try. I'll try not to look at the pretty girls. I'll just look at Agnus all day

While Zack and Cody are at school, Zack can't control himself. Cody turns at a corner where Zack was. Cody couldn't believe it.

Cody: You nosey little backstabbing jerk. You said you would control yourself. But I knew it. I knew I couldn't believe you

Zack: What she was the one that mistaked me for you. I knew that was going to happen

Girl: So your saying that your Cody and the one I'm kissing is Zack?

Zack and Cody: Yup!

Girl: Cool. C'mon Zack lets ditch this loser

Zack: Okay! Lets go!

Cody: Zack, how could you be such a jerk. I never want to talk to you ever again

Zack: okay!

When Cody goes back to the hotel, he goes and talks to Maddie

Cody: Hey Maddie

Maddie: Hey Cody. What's wrong?

Cody: My loser of a brother is hooking up with a girl I like

Maddie: Wow, what a jerk. Are you going to try to get back at him?

Cody: I'm thinking about it. I just don't know what to do

Maddie: Hey I know what you can do!

Cody: What?!

Maddie: You can go to the girl and tell her something really nasty about Zack. Something that would gross her out!

Cody: Hey you might have a point. I have the perfect thing that will gross her out to death

Maddie: See Cody. It's all up here in the noggin

Cody: Thanks Maddie! You're the best!

Maddie: Anytime Cody, anytime

Cody goes upstairs to his suite and before he goes in he starts to fake cry

Cody: (crying) I hate my life (x3)

Mom: Oh honey what's wrong?

Cody: (sniffling) Zack didn't keep his promise

Mom: Why? What did he do?

Cody: He tried to hook up with the girl I like. He also was kissing her in the hallway because she mistaked me for Zack

Mom: Oh it's okay, here I'll order room service and you can get whatever you want, how do you like that?

Cody: That sounds great!

Cody's Mom gets the phone and talks to Mr.Mossby

Carey: Hey um Mr.Mossby

Mr.Mossby: What do you want now Carey I'm with a customer!

Carey: It's just really quick

Mr.Mossby: Oh fine what is it?

Carey: When you see Zack tell him you need to talk to him

Mr.Mossby: What should I say to him?

Carey: Just ask him what he did at school and stuff like that

Mr.Mossby: Ok

Carey: Oh and one more thing

Mr.Mossby: WHAT!

Carey: OK calm down, can you transfer me to room service?

Mr.Mossby: Sure, bye

Later that day, Zack comes through the hotel revolving door. Mr.Mossby runs to Zack and starts talking to him

Mr.Mossby: Hello Zack, may I talk to you for a moment?

Zack: Sure

Mr.Mossby: Zack, just like to know, what was school like today?

Zack: It was pretty good

Mr.Mossby: What did you do?

Zack: Nothing really. Look I got to go to my suite

Mr.Mossby: Ok, bye!

Zack goes up to his suite and opens the door. His jaw dropped.

Zack: Mom, is this all for us?!

Mom: No, it's for Cody

Zack: Why just Cody?

Mom: Because you did something mean to your brother. You said you would control yourself

Zack: Hey it's not my fault that she mistaked me for Cody and plus Agnus wasn't at school today

Mom: But then you admitted that you were Cody. You are grounded for the rest of the week and you are never allowed to see that girl again in your life

Zack: But Mom!

Mom: No buts, take this apple. It's the only thing you get. Now go to your room and do your homework

Cody: Thanks Mom, you're the best!

Mom: I know I am


	2. How To Become A Hero!

Carey: Hi Maddie

Maddie: Hey Carey. How's that problem going between Zack and Cody?

Carey: Cody's trying to get over it

Maddie: So I take it that Cody really liked this girl?

Carey: Yup!

Maddie: Hopefully everything will work out

Carey: I hope so too

London: Hey Carey, hey Maddie so, what are we talking about?

Carey: Zack and Cody aren't getting along because Zack Stoll Cody's crush and now Cody's mad

London: Why did Zack do that?

Carey: Because he liked her too

London: I think I know how to solve your problem

Carey: Oh I don't think so. I've tried everything

London: No you haven't. Meet me in my suite at 7:30 and bring Cody with you

Carey: Are you sure your little solution is going to work?

London: Of course I'm sure. It works all the time with my friends

Maddie: Oh this should be good!

Back up in Zack and Cody's suite, something goes wrong! CRUNCH!

Zack: Why did you do that for?

Cody: I did it because oh I don't know maybe because you're a jerk!

Zack: BUT THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SKATEBOARD!

Cody: No won really cares. Especially me.

Zack: but…but…but…

Carey walks through the door

Zack: Mommy! Cody broke my skateboard!

Carey: Now Cody why did you do that?

Cody: Because… I thought I had the right to get back at Zack… so I decided to rune his life FOREVER!

Carey: Ya Cody you don't have to yell. Still that doesn't mean you wreck his skateboard. And actually how did you brake it?

Zack: (crying) he snapped it in half!

Carey: Anyways-

Zack: (interrupting) so your just going to forget about me and my skateboard!?

Carey: No… I'll get you one on the weekend ok?

Zack: (whispering) ok…

Carey: As I was saying… Cody I have some brochures about tempers

Cody: Why?

Carey: Because I care about you and-

Zack: BUT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME?

Cody: SHUT UP!

Carey: See what I mean Cody. Anyways… London said to meet her in her suite tonight at 7:30 ok? Are you up to it?

Cody: I guess so

Carey: But first you need to finish doing your homework. Oh ya and for dinner tonight is Spinach Casserole!

Zach: Oh great!

Cody: (in the back round) yum!

Down in the lobby

Mr. Mosby: So Madeline… how are sales?

Maddie: Good… why?

Mr. Mosby: Because I have a candy tester coming in tomorrow and I want all the candy to be in tip top shape. I want them to be in order of expiree dates so the candy man doesn't get sick (achoo!)

Maddie: Why… are you sick?

Mr. Mosby: Unfortunately. That's because I ate an expired "cookie crispy" from here!

Maddie: Well then I will get more candy that doesn't expire until a long time from now ok?

Mr. Mosby: Fine then here is my credit card to buy more candy from the supermarket

Maddie: Thanks Mr. Mosby. Get better soon!

Mr. Mosby: Thank you Madeline

Up in London's suite

London: It's about time you guys came!

Cody: It's not ever 7:30 yet

London: Then what time is it?

Cody: 7:28

London: Oh… ok! Now then lets get started with this session

Carey: So what are we supposed to do?

London: Well… Cody I want you to get me a glass of water

Cody: WHAT! I thought I was supposed to have a session not a tea party!

London: I know but this is part of the session

Cody: Ok whatever

Carey: Are you sure that is what this session is about?

London: Yes but I just needed a glass of water before we start

Cody: Here you go

London: Thank you. Now I want you to lye down and put your hands on your neck

Cody: ok

London: This relaxes your stomach, legs and head. Oh and Carey… I don't think we need you anymore

Carey: Ok

London: You can come and get Cody at 8:30 cause my favorite soap opera is going to be on

Carey: Ok. See you Cody

Cody: Bye mom

8:30 has come

London: That is all we have for this session and how do you feel?

Cody: I actually feel quite happy and relaxed right now

London: That's how your supposed to feel so for the next 3 Wednesday's come here at 7:30 and I will give you another session. Oh and if you ever get mad at school or here at home use this squeaky toy… it will totally calm down your nerves

Cody: Ok. Thanks London. You know what, you were a great help!

London: Your welcome!

Cody: You know what London?

London: What?

Cody: You have really become my hero!

London: Oh thank you! Now I need you to go away so I can watch my soap opera

Cody: Ok… but I have to wait for my mom

London: Ok you can stay until your mom comes. And you know what… I think you are going to like this show. It really relaxes you from all you been through in the day

Cody: Ok then… Hero!


End file.
